


Not the First Time

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Is Not Frisk, Tsundere, Tsundere Gaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: A request for a Tsundere Gaster that I couldn't help but wanna try and write.





	Not the First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I may have done Tsundere wrong, but it's the first time I've ever done it. Sorry! XD

You glared at the cold-hearted monster before you, crossing one leg over the other as you crossed your arms across your chest. “I’m not leaving so easily this time, Wingdings,” you informed him in a stern voice. He had chased you off before twice now, both by force and by your own free will, and this time, you just weren’t going to have it. “Sans is asking about you and Papyrus is worried. So I’m not leaving until you agree to come home.”

Gaster sighed heavily and turned, narrowing his eye sockets at you in a cold glare. “This is the third time you have come down here to bother me about this,” he seemed to sneer. “Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

You stood abruptly. “Because, you ass, your sons miss you!”

“Well, if you had not told them that I was alive, they wouldn’t miss me,” he scoffed, waving a dismissive hand. “They’ve been without me for this long. A few more days won’t bother them.”

“You’re joking, right? They sent me here to get you! They want you home. The only thing keeping me from dragging your ass back is your damn ATK!”

“Leave me.” There was a warning note to his voice.

“Not until you promise to come home!”

“ _Fine_! Now, _leave_.” With that, numerous floating hands rushed over to you, lifting you before promptly throwing you out of the abyss of a room through the suddenly open door. You let out a frustrated yell, scrambling to your feet and rushing back to the other just as it slammed shut, pounding on the door angrily. After a moment, you gave it a rather harsh kick.

Had the door been a normal one, you were sure that your foot would have gone right through it easily.

“You better home tonight, you ass!” you screamed through the door. You delivered one more swift kick to the door before storming home in anger.

Once you got back to the skeleton brothers’ home, you had simmered down a bit, though you were still mad. You collapsed on the couch and sighed heavily.

“What did the old man say?” you heard a groggy sounding Sans ask from the upstairs balcony.

“’Get out,’ ‘leave me alone,’ ‘why do you keep bothering?’ Take your pick,” you grumbled in agitation.

“That good, huh?”

“Like a bloody theme park.”

“Is he coming home?”

You sighed heavily. “No clue. He was being a total prick. He said he would, but he may have just said that to get me to leave him alone.”

Sans was silent for a moment. “Want dinner?”

You waved a dismissive hand. “Gonna wait until Papyrus gets home. I’m not all that hungry…”

“Alright…” You heard Sans come down the stairs then hop over the back of the couch, his head flopping into your lap. He then curled up and yawned. “I’ll wait here with ya, then.” You placed a gentle hand on top of his skull and began to pet him sweetly. You knew that he wouldn’t stay awake as he was, and you couldn’t help but wonder just how much sleep he actually managed to get that day. It wasn’t long before Papyrus was home with a bag of groceries in his arms.

“Sans! Human! It is truly great to see you!” beamed Papyrus, his eye sockets bright with happiness. He held up the bag of groceries. “I have procured tonight’s dinner!” He looked at you as Sans woke groggily and sat up. “Did you ask Father to come home?”

Just as you were about to relay what you told Sans earlier to Papyrus, there was a knock on the door. You motioned for Papyrus to take the groceries to the kitchen as you stood. You went over to the door and opened it, surprise clearly crossing your features at who you saw there. “You actually showed.”

“I made a promise, did I not?” snapped Gaster, glaring at you. You stood aside, allowing him inside. His attitude flipped on a dime when he saw his sons. “My boys.” There was actually a smile across his face.

“Father!” Papyrus exclaimed. He literally did a running tackle leap at the man. Gaster was laughing as he caught his youngest child in his arms, spinning him. Papyrus nuzzled into him, ‘nyeh’ing all the while. “You came home!”

“Well, it’s hard not to knowing that you went through the trouble of sending the human to come get me,” Gaster informed him, smiling at him as he stroked his skull. You huffed to yourself and crossed your arms across your chest.

Sans went over to Gaster and hugged him awkwardly. “Glad to see you home for once, pops,” he mumbled. The eldest skeleton pulled away from Papyrus and kneeled, grabbing Sans and lifting him up into his arms, startling the smaller skeleton. “Wh-what-?”

Gaster hugged both him and Papyrus at the same time then. After a moment, he pulled away. “Sorry that I haven’t been home. I’ve been busy catching up to current events… Being split across the Void makes it hard to make sure that you’re in the right timeli- period. Time period.”

“That doesn’t excuse chasing me off,” you huffed. Gaster glanced over at you and then sighed softly. He walked over to you and, without warning, he kissed you softly, startling the ever loving fuck out of you. When he pulled away, you could feel your legs shaking, a burning heat in your cheeks, and you began to sputter incoherently. He smirked at you some, holding you close.

“Does _that_ excuse my behavior?” he asked you in a sultry, husky voice.

Somewhere in your brain, a part of you just short circuited, cutting out your ability to speak coherently, so all you could do was nod shyly and weakly.

“Good.” Gaster held you for a few seconds longer and then pulled away. He turned to Papyrus. “So, what are our plans for tonight?” he asked the youngest skeleton, clapping his hands together.

As Papyrus animatedly told his father their plans for the evening, you collapsed onto the floor, your face burning and your whole mind in a daze.

Being kissed by the prick _always_ caught you off guard.


End file.
